akatsuki tag
by KidSymphony
Summary: Tobi made a game for all the male akatsuki-members and it contains 1 hideout, a virgin and a avenger. What else could be wrong ? Last chapter Lemon. enjoy xo


**Akatsuki Tag **

**chapter 1 the plan **

Did you caught her ? ask itachi. yes itachi-sama it was verry easy said his shark-looking partner Kisame. OH! did you find me a playmate sempai ?! ask tobi with a childsvoice. shut up tobi hm said deidara anoyed. No tobi we found a girl who will bear my children before i die said itachi. No She's mine hm said deidara. No I WANT HER ! said kisame, sasori, pein, zetsu, kakasu and hidan and they glared to each other. how are we gonna fix this ? ask kisame. OH I KNOW ! yelled tobi. and what is your idea ? ask kakazu. Well lock every door, window or other escape routes here and free the girl, she can only run in the hideout and you have to catch her the first who took her virginity wins ! said tobi. it's wierd to say this but tobi that's a FUCKING AWESOME IDEA! said hidan. oh i forgot something turn of the lights here said tobi. WHAT! but why hm? said deidara. its because we all know the way in this hideout and if the girl has a hard time then so are you said tobi suddenly serious. and it's gonna be hard because this girl is a Hyuuga said itachi anoyed. Zetzu free the girl said tobi. oh well lets start! and the members are gone

But someone is still there...

? : kukukuku this will be perfect * smirks*

chapter 2 Need to escape

HELP ME ! H-HELP ME ! yelled hinata while she was running. Every corner she turned at, it seemed like she was going deeper into the hideout . Soon she found herself at a familiar place, how long has she been running?. Her lungs where about to burst if she couldn't grasp any air soon. she stop to breath but she heard voices and she didn't know who it was. she can't using her bakugan because her chackra is 0% and it's dark there. she want to run again but someone held her by her waist "I caught you," said itachi .his breathed into her ear. His arms wrapped tightly against her waist pushing her frame against his. "I need you," he said huskily into her ear as his hand traveled to her thigh. W-what kind of s-sick twisted p-part-ty is this !? said hinata scared. his hand almost came to her womanhood but she kicked him in his shin and run for her life. she almost got traped by hidan , deidara, sasori using his puppet-powers and the other males. I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE ! tought hinata. oh there is a room mabey i can hide there tought she sneaked into the room as quietly as she could, she realize that no ona was anywhere in sight.

Her long smooth legs carried her to The futon. she sat down thinking what they do to her if they cautgh heard the door slide open. she stood up with much speed and stood in het fight-stance

? : kukukuku * smirks *

hinata : w-who are y-you * tried to glare but failed

? : it's been a while hyuuga..

hinata : wait S-sasuke-sAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

and everything went black...

chapter 3 The winner

AAAAAHH ! hinata screamed while sasuke grabed her by her wirsts. hi-na-ta let's have fun said sasuke with a smirk while he pushed her down to the futon and jumed on her. He pressed his body against hers with his head buried in her shoulder. Sasuke pushed aside the kimono to expose her skin. He nipped her collarbone earning himself a gasp. He smirked against her pulled himself up to look over his gift. he saw fear in her eyes. he quikly give her a peck on the lips and Slowly he untied the sash followed by the kimono. Hinata felt strange with him. why do i let him continue ? aren't i supossed to feel disgust and hate ? thought hinata.

His hand traveled down rubbing her thighs. Pulled her body closer to his, causing her to moan , slowly biting her, enjoying the soft flesh, hearing her gasps . Then kissed along the bite marks softy then hard. his other hand glided to her right cloth breast, massaging, squeezing Biting down in to her neck deeper than before, making her cry kissed along the flesh with new bite marks running his tongue down the newly-revealed skin from the neck down to the valley of her breast nipping with open mouth and a long lick up to her neck and Hinata moans desperately. S-sasuke-san p-please stop... said hinata. don't worry hina-chan i will be gentle said sasuke. hinata look in his eyes and she was shocked instead of lust she saw love in his removing the bra and there they were, perk and pink like buds of honey. They looked delicious; Sasuke liked his lips wanting to taste them, popped one into his mouth. Circling his tongue around it gently then sucking them hard l. She arched her back and moaned at the feeling as her hands moved from around his neck to his dark hair almost griping them. Switched to other, grazing with teeth, softly and began flicking it with his tongue twirling around the bud then sucking it hard. Doing it for a while, biting and licking each pert nipple until she was out of breath, calling out in pleasure. Wanting more needing more and giving a good sucking while pulling out.

"P-Please.. ahh..Sasuke"

Sasuke dipped his head in and licked her earlobe, making his gift twitch. His lips trailed down the side of her face leaving a trail of fresh kisses. Finally his lips made it to hers. When it was right above hers, he crushed them down with hunger. The man begged for entrance as his tongue licked her bottom lip.

The woman under him moaned into the passionate kiss, leaving an opening. With his first chance, his tongue darted in deepening the kiss. Their tongues soon began to fight for dominance. After a while they broke apart to catch their looked at Hinata. Her eyes were glazed and her lips bruised from his attention. He wanted her even more now and he had a feeling that she did removed his hakama revealing a huge manhood. Hinata gasped at his size. His body was perfectly sculpted and toned. He placed himself right above her with both arms placed at the side of her head supporting him.

He lowered his body until his manhood was placed at the entrance of her womanhood. Before he entered her, he kissed her with passion. He pushed himself inside of her with all of his self-control he had left. When he was completely rested inside of her, he broke the kiss to look at her.

Her hair was all disheveled, perspiration rolled down the side of her face making her look more beautiful. He felt her arms re-wrap itself around his neck as his hips began to rock. When he pulled himself half way out, he pushed his self back in.

As his pace began to pick up, he felt Hinata join him in a rhythmic pattern. Sasuke growled as he could feel his partner about to reach her climax for the second time that night. He had her moaning once again.

"Ahhh…i i it feels so g g ood," she moaned into his ear. "Ahhhhh!" she screamed as her walls tightened around his shaft. Sasuke soon followed her as he reached his peak. His body lightly collapsed onto hers. Both of their sweat mixed together as they embraced each other.

{ by the akatsuki members }

Ahhhhh!"... WAIT THAT'S THE GIRL! screamed hidan. realy?! the other members said. yeah in that room hm said deidara and they run in to the room. WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK ?! screamed hidan. they saw hinata butt naked under a blanket asleep while sasuke came out of the bathroom.

sasuke: oh hey guys what's up

itachi : you foolish little brother what did you do to her ?! * pointed to hinata *

sasuke : oh that. i claimed her as mine * smirks *

deidara : WHY DID YOU DO THAT HM !

sasuke : that was the game right? fuck her then she is yours

hinata : - stirs in her sleep - s-sasuke...sas-suke

sasuke : i'm here baby * kiss her lips genly*

tobi : my plan works, sasuke you can have her but be good for her.

sasuke : hn thanks tobi now get out i want to sleep

so end of the story sasu got hina-chan akatsuki killed tobi for the plan an i'm verry tierd

sasuke : i like the lemon * smiks to hinata *

hinata : * blushed * i-i-i...

sasuke * kissed hinata * come on babe let's go home

hinata : oh -oke sasuke

sasuke, hinata and me : PLEAS REVIEWS!


End file.
